Moonlight
by Kitkat39612
Summary: Stranger Things Gang AU. Hawkins is incredibly different in this story. For the teenagers, it's normal to carry knives as a threat. During a midnight party that gets way out of hand, Mike Wheeler, aka Troy's Punching Bag, meets the brilliantly weird El Hopper. It ends catastrophically.
1. Underwater Light

1

To be perfectly honest, the term `English Awards' was a little bit of an overstatement for what Will Byers was called to attend during third period that Friday.

What would be more accurate: _every girl who has ever made honour roll and every boy who has been called a fairy by Troy Harmer compete to get a laminated certificate._

Whoopsidoo.

`Hiya,' a voice said. Will jumped as something plonked itself down next to him.

`Oh,' he said, when he realised who it was. `Hello.'

Jennifer Hayes beamed at him. She was still wearing the beret she'd come in with, folded in two and pinned to the back of her head. Two hairslides were pinned over her ear, with black flowers on the end, keeping her fringe out of her eyes.

`You're here for the awards too?'

`Mm hmm.'

`What for?' She asked eagerly. Will considered telling her, then mumbled something non-committal. `Sounds cool- listen,' she said. `I've got a party on tonight- you know, parents out of town, Friday night- want to come?'

Will found himself holding a blindingly pink Xeroxed flyer. COME TO MY PARTY! MY PLACE, NINE O'CLOCK! it read. FREE DRINKS- SEEK HAPPY NIGHTS, TO HAPPY DAYS!

`Um,' he said.

Jennifer took full advantage of the silence. `You know my parties are, like, _legendary,_ so you may as well come.'

`Sure,' said Will, deciding he didn't have much to lose. `I'll ask my friends.'

`Oh,' Jennifer said. `The Nerd Herd?'

`Mike, Lucas, Dustin,' he said, loudly and slowly. Jennifer grinned.

`Sorry,' she said. `Didn't realise you don't like being called that. Sure, bring them. Bring anyone you like.'

The door swung open. Everyone peered round, then immediately snapped their heads back down to whatever they were doing.

El Hopper walked in, slicked-back hair, untied laces, black eye makeup and all. A watch glittered on her wrist.

Will copied everyone else and looked away, but still snuck a glance at The New Girl out of the corner of his eye. Everyone in the school knew she was terrifying. There was legitimate speculation about whether or not she had killed someone, and that was why she had shown up in Hawkins with no explanation, halfway through a school year. _I guess her Dad's chief of police,_ Will thought. _That'd probably get her out of jail._

El sat down three chairs away from anyone else, and then stared at the floor.

Will realised Jennifer was looking at El, and nudged her. `What are you _doing?_ ' He whispered.

Jennifer glanced at the receptionist- Miss Taylor's nose was firmly buried in Cosmopolitan magazine- and scooted three chairs along.

`Hi,' she said cheerfully. `I'm Jennifer.'

El looked up; she didn't smile or acknowledge the greeting. Jennifer wasn't put off and held out the flyer.

`I've got a party on,' she said. `There'll be boys there. Or girls,' she added. `Who's the redhead you hang round with?'

Will had never heard El Hopper say more than two words to anyone- and those two words were generally banned from daytime TV- so he was shocked when she rolled her head a little and said, `Max Mayfield,' sounding thoroughly disinterested.

`Oh, yeah,' Jennifer said, nodding like she knew who Max was. `Why not bring her?' She attempted to push the flyer into El's hand, who didn't take it.

`Tell me where,' she said. `And what time.'

`My place,' Jennifer said, not missing a beat and putting the flyer back in her bag. `Nine o'clock.' She scooted back along the row of chairs, looking immensely pleased with herself.

Will was left to wonder what in the name of God went on in girl's heads.

The pink flyer was still in his hand. He folded it carefully and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Winter sun hung low over the school, casting long shadows across the recess yard.

`Hey,' Will said, walking towards the figure sitting on the low wall around the yard. Mike Wheeler turned around.

`Did you win?' He asked, edging along the wall to make room. _Will Byers is a gaylord!_ was scratched into the brick below.

`Yep.' Will held aloft the certificate like it was a trophy, before shoving it in his bag. `I saw Jennifer Hayes.'

`Really?' Mike asked hopefully. `What did she say?' Will could tell he was hoping Jennifer had said something along the lines of, _Hey, your friend Wheeler's cute, can you set us up?_

`She invited me to a party.' Will pulled the flyer out of his pocket. Mike took it.

`Oh, wow,' he said. `That's great. That's really great.'

`She said you could come.'

`No.' Mike got up with his bag, but Will's hand shot out and he dragged him back down again.

`It'll be _fun.'_

`This is your chance to ask Jennifer out, I don't wanna get in the way of that.'

Will huffed and kicked the wall with his heels. `Maybe I don't want to anymore. We're in high school now. We should at least _try_ to socialise.'

`No, because we'll get ignored, it'll be awkward as hell, we'll end up shut in a corner somewhere then Dustin will do something stupid like _inhale helium_ so people think we're funny.'

`Hey,' a voice shouted, coming towards them at alarming velocity. `That was one time!'

Dustin and Lucas vaulted over the wall and threw themselves on the ground. `Ssh,' Dustin hissed. `Ollie just found out we got his homework wrong. He's gonna kill us- oh my God, don't look _round,_ ' he snapped, swatting at Mike's legs. `Stealth, Wheeler.'

By the bike rack, Ollie Chafer was looking furious and scanning the playground. Like all boys on the football team, he looked like he could twist Dustin into a pretzel.

`What's he doing?' Dustin whispered.

`Vandalising your bike,' Mike whispered back grumpily.

` _Really?'_

`No, not really, shut _up-'_ Mike peered over to the bike rack again. `He's gone.'

Dustin and Lucas sighed, then sat on the wall. `That was way too close,' Lucas panted, wiping his forehead.

`Well, it was your bright idea to muck it up,' Dustin snapped. Lucas had just started to vehemently defend himself when Will blurted, `Jennifer Hayes has a party on!'

`Huh?'  
`Look-' Will shoved the flyer under their noses. Mike groaned and pressed his hands to his face.

`It'll be _terrible,'_ he insisted. `And anyway, those two won't want to go. Right?' He said confidently.

Lucas tilted his head, reading the flyer. `I kind of want to.'

 _Son of a bitch._ `Well, Dustin doesn't!' Mike carried on, a little desperately. And then he saw Dustin's face. `No. Don't do this to me.'

`Sorry, Mike.' Rather dramatically, Dustin stood up and sat down next to Lucas. `I'm with these guys.'

`Oh for _God's_ sake.'

`There,' Will said, `three versus one. Majority rules. Stop sulking,' he added. `It might be fun.'

`You can make me come,' Mike said. `Can't make me enjoy it.' They got on their bikes and pedalled away.

* * *

Hanging upside-down off the edge of her bed, El Hopper took another bite out of the pizza. On the carpet was a box of half-eaten takeaway, and Maxine Mayfield. Both of them were dressed head to toe in black, with mascara dusting under Max's eyes in place of freckles. El's fingernails were chewed and black with varnish. The Breakfast Club VHS played on the TV.

`Hey, stop that,' Max said. She took El's hand and smoothed the rough, gnawed edges of her nails. `You've mucked up the polish now.'

El shrugged apologetically. `Habit.' She rolled onto her stomach. `Oh, this bit's _amazing,'_ she sighed.

`Yeah,' Max said. `You've only rented it a billion times.' She chanted the dialogue until El whacked her with a book.

Stickers decorated the top of the TV, skulls and rock symbols. A poster of Cyndi Lauper was in pride of place over the bed. Next to it was a laminated certificate: _best written composition._ It had a smiley face sticker on the corner.

The door suddenly rattled in it's frame. El hit pause and Hopper walked in.

`Hi, Dad,' Max said before El could. Hopper rolled his eyes.

`Hello, adoptive freeloading daughter,' he said, before sitting on the bed with them. `The Breakfast Club?'

`Yep,' they said. `Again,' Max added. El picked up the book again but Hopper intercepted it and slid it onto her desk.

`I brought Troy in today,' he said.

Max jolted up. `He couldn't get through _one week_ without doing something?'

`Seems not. This was in his pocket.' Hopper pulled out a crumpled flyer.

El groaned. `Oh, God,' she said, burying her head in her arms.

Max leaned over to look at the paper. `What is it? A party?'

`Yeah. I thought maybe you'd want to go,' Hopper said. Both girls stared at him until he rubbed his forehead and prayed that they'd grow out of the _all grown-ups are stupid_ phase soon. `El, you've barely interacted with anyone since we moved here.'

`I don't want to,' she said. `Everyone's a mouthbreather.' She picked up another slice of pizza before Hopper confiscated that too. `Besides,' she added through soggy pepperoni,`you seriously want me and Max to go to a party? With strange boys there?'

`Okay, maybe I'm not so hot on the idea of strange boys,' Hopper conceded. `But just try to talk to people who might be a good influence.'

`Are you saying I'm a _bad_ influence?' Max asked, pretending to be hurt.

`Max, I'd love to say no,' Hopper said, standing up, `but ever since you and El made friends I've been this close to going grey.' And then when both girls gleefully opened their mouths he said, _`don't,'_ and walked out the door.

* * *

Fireworks squealed and exploded in the sky, casting the boys into flashing red and green. Fairy lights were twisted around the fence and hedges, shattered bottles and crushed plastic cups scattered across the lawn.

`Oof,' Dustin said, blinking at all the lights. `This should come with an epilepsy warning.'

`Quit it,' Mike said. `It was your bright idea to come here at all.'

`Hey, it _was_ a bright idea- watch-' Dustin turned to the girl walking through the front gate, tapped her on the shoulder, and purred at her with his new teeth.

`Watch it, _Nerd,'_ she spat, and shoved her way past.

`Great technique, Dustin,' Lucas said.

`That was _one_ girl. There's _loads_ in there. Might even be one for you, Michael,' he added, raising his eyebrows.

Mike snorted.`As if. Come on, let's get this over with.' They picked their way through cans of beer and a few people sprawled on the grass, and eventually got to the door. The faint sounds of Boston came through the wood- _And I begin dreaming- Till Marianne walks away._

The door swung open. `Guys!' Jennifer beamed. `You made it!'

`Yep,' Dustin said. `Nice retro music.'

`Thanks!' She ushered them in, then shut the door.

`God, how many people showed up?' Lucas asked, taking in the teenagers crowded in most of the rooms and on every available surface.

`Most of the grade,' Jennifer said proudly. `A few of Troy's group showed up, though, so just watch out for that… right, drinks're over there- dance floor's in the living room- watch out for the swimming pool out back-' Jennifer suddenly went, ` _oh!'_ like a lightbulb had gone off in her head- `The fireworks!'

`Guess they're not meant to be setting them off,' Will said, as another exploded. Mike felt unease worm into his chest. Troy's group. Troy, full stop.

 _Oh my God._

* * *

Not having much of an idea of what else to do, Dustin and Lucas headed to the punch, and helped themselves. They decided no matter what, they'd find a couple of nice girls there. Everyone needed a drink.

`Hey,' Dustin said to the nearest one. There wasn't any response. `Hey- hey there!' Finally, she looked around disdainfully: Dustin realised, too late, it was the girl from the front gate. `Never, never mind,' he said sheepishly. This time the girl looked a little sad for him, before walking off.

`Those two are getting massacred,' Will said, watching them across the length of the room.

`Yeah- is that for me?' Mike pointed at the second cupcake Will was holding.

`Yep.'

`Thanks.' It was so pink it almost glowed in the dark. Mike picked off the sprinkles, and tapped his hand against the wall. _Till Marianne walks away..._

As the song faded away, it transitioned into what was the bane of every school loner's existence. The Slow Dance.

People moved onto the sidelines to leave room for the partners. And then a swaying couple moved aside, leaving Mike a clear view to the other side of the room-

And suddenly he could see the girl directly across from him.

His breath caught, and Mike felt his face warm. She was laughing and talking to the girl next to her, eyes bright, holding a glass of punch to her stomach.

Mike swallowed and looked down at the cupcake. When he looked up, she was staring at him curiously.

He forced himself to meet her eyes, as if it were a staring contest. The girl glanced away, up at him again, then smiled a little at the floor. Her cheeks had gone pink.

Mike became aware someone was pulling his wrist- all the sound flowed back- booming rock music-

`Mike, the song's over!' Will was pulling him onto the dance floor-

`Wait-'

And he looked back, twisting his neck-

She was gone, people were running back towards them from the other rooms-

`Did you see where that girl went?'

`What girl?'

And then everyone flooded his view and he couldn't see anything-

`Will!' Mike said, as the noise level rose, `I mean the new girl! The punk one! Where did she go?'

`I don't know-' Will suddenly went white. `Oh shit-' Mike saw it too, just a second too late- Ollie and Troy were facing off against each other. He grabbed Will's hand and started trying to shove through the crowd, trying to get away.

Troy threw a punch and Mike felt Ollie's blood spatter on the back of his neck- and he realised he wasn't holding Will's wrist anymore- and Jennifer was screaming for them to stop fighting- and it was so loud and the punch had had something in it, Mike knew that now and the lights were too bright and he couldn't see anyone, let alone the girl and

* * *

and Mike stumbled outside, dragging his hand along the wall to keep his balance, before finally collapsing on the veranda patio. He rubbed his eyes and coughed a bit, in case he was going to be sick.

Eventually, the scenery stopped spinning. He began to feel colder, and looked at his surroundings. Jennifer's yard was massive, pitch black. All the light came from the pool at the centre.

He swallowed and pressed his head against the cool exterior wall. The others should be okay. They were smart. He tried to stop worrying about them and focus instead on sobering up.

As there wasn't any sink nearby, Mike decided the pool would just have to do. He began stumbling towards it, and almost immediately collided with something small and soft in the dark.

`Ow!' A voice gasped.

`Sorry-'

`It's okay-'

`Sorry, I can't see where I'm going, like, at _all-_ '

`Don't, it's okay.' The voice sounded unfamiliar. `Um- you're stepping on my foot.'

Mike hastily removed it. `Sorry.' He laughed a little. `I'm saying that a lot, aren't I?'

As they edged into the light Mike's eyes widened. `Oh- it's you,' he half whispered.

`Yeah,' the new girl said. `You were on the other side of the room.' She paused, then smiled. `Staring at me like a stalker.'

`I wasn't!'

`You were.'

Mike tried to think of something witty to retort with, but the punch still seemed to be in effect.

In the silence, the girl grinned at him. `Stalker, stalker,' she chanted.

`Shut up,' he said, smiling. `Do you come to these parties often?'

`Nah. My Dad made me.'

`Seriously?'

`What?'

`Nothing,' he said quickly. `Just, generally Dad's don't like their kids going off to parties, right? In case they meet someone weird who'd exert their will on them.'

El tilted her head mischievously. `Like you?'

* * *

At the edge of the house, Troy leaned against the wall, unable to see in the pitch darkness. His knuckles ached. _Bastard had it coming._

Troy still cursed himself. He'd had too much to drink. He was slow. Chafer had managed to get a couple of good hits in.

After they'd got him off of Ollie, he'd gone into Jen's yard. It was quieter there, giving an ease to the thumping headache he was getting-

`What's your name?' Someone whispered. Troy jumped and clenched his stinging fists, but it wasn't directed at him.

Slowly, silently he moved towards the pool. Two figures were beside it, so close together their shadows were intertwined on the paving behind them.

`What's yours? I still don't know.' A girl's voice this time. It sounded familiar. Troy's eyes widened, and fury lurched into his throat.

`Mike Wheeler.'

`El Hopper.' _You bitch, you cheating lying-_

`I like your watch.' Now Wheeler had his hand _on El's wrist._

`Do you want to see it?' She fiddled with the strap on the watch, then passed it to him. Wheeler brought it to his eye level.

Troy wanted to hurt someone- he wanted to punch someone's face into pulp-

There was someone in the house who would be perfect.  
His knife was tucked in his pocket. Troy took it out, polished it on his sleeve, then went inside.

Chafer was due a return visit.

* * *

Something flickered in Mike's vision- he put down the watch and twisted away from El. `Did you see-' he started, then shook his head. El looked around, her forehead creased. He almost didn't realise he was still holding her hand.

The moon suddenly emerged from behind a gauzy black cloud, turning the garden white. Mike could have laughed with relief. There was a statue, he'd just imagined it moving.

`What do they put in that punch?' He asked El.

`I can tell you,' she said cheerfully. `Max's the one who spiked it.' Mike snorted with shocked laughter, trying to press his lips together to stop it but it came bubbling out anyway- and El was laughing too, eyes bright and face flushed-

Something flipped in Mike's chest.

And then shrieks exploded from the house, desperate screams, going higher and higher and higher-

And three figures burst into the garden, narrowly followed by a fourth-

El jumped to her feet, pulling Mike up too-

` _Oh my God!'_ Someone screamed, _`oh my God HE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!'_ It was dizzying, Mike felt dizzy- what happened- what-

`Mike, quick!' Dustin yelled. They were all running a little lopsidedly.

`But-' Mike realised they'd grabbed his wrist and were pulling him away. He turned back around to look at El, who was being screamed at herself by Max Mayfield.

`Come _on,_ we've got to _go!'_ She half-screeched, shaking El's arm.

`I-' El glanced back at Mike, and Max carried on dragging her towards the fence.

`Go over! Ollie-'

`Troy stabbed Ollie,' Dustin panted. `Jen phoned the police-' on cue, sirens began to wail. Everything was happening so fast-

Mike started running of his own accord as El clambered over the wooden latticed fence, catching the tip of her shoe on it and tipping over, skinning both palms. More crying rose through the night air. Maybe it was her.

`We can get to the road through here,' Lucas said urgently, shoving them towards a small gap in the hedge. `Go, go, go!'

Will and Dustin went through first. Mike scrambled through and almost got run over by a car speeding across the road.

`We can sleep at mine,' Mike shouted. `Keep running, come _on!'_

They ran until they couldn't hear the noise anymore. In the forest, Mike wheezed for air, pressing his hands against his tossing stomach.

`Let's get our stories straight,' Dustin gasped, bent over at the middle. `Ideas- we need ideas-'

`How about we say we left _before_ someone spiked the punch,' Mike panted. `And, and say we stopped by Fort Byers... then got lost on the way back, 'cause it was so dark.'

`Good,' Dustin said, wagging his finger weakly. `That's good...' he went into a fresh fit of coughing. `Can you hear anyone?'

`No. I think we're okay.' Lucas rubbed his eyes, then stopped moving and started to slowly shake his head. `Oh shit. Oh shit. That was...' he fell silent, and so did the others. `That was the worst thing I've ever seen.'

`You got out,' Mike said, rubbing Lucas's shoulder. `It's okay. And I bet Ollie's gonna be okay, too.'

Mike glanced behind them. El. She'd gotten out.

And there was something else; he still had her watch.

Mike turned it over in his hand, squinting in the dark. It was black, silver stars around the edge. And on the back-

 _Return to El Hopper if lost,_ the note said, in scribbled, smudged Biro. _Return at Hawkin's Police Station._ Mike nodded. The police station.

 _Okay, El Hopper,_ he thought, slipping it into his pocket and pulling his jacket tighter around him, warding off the cold. _Okay._


	2. Author's Note

Hi. Okay, first off, shoutout to Brandy011, CaliforniaChick2018, GizaSousa, Josu, disneyprincess315, dpope285, lacymarie78, phieillydinyia and salavibes. Thank you! I really hope you like the story (which I will eventually write!)

There is something I wanted to mention, as it's been a few days with no forthcoming chapter two. I'm ill at the moment. Originally I thought I would be able to write this story anyway, but that isn't looking likely right now. It also might be quite some time before I get better. So, until then, it seemed a good idea to explain. Please don't give up on this story, because I have an outline now and I promise I'll finish it, and WILL IT WRITE SOON!

Kitkat36912


	3. Morning Light

**Hi, everyone, and thanks so much for your patience.**

 **If you've decided to stick with this after me being silent for well over three months, thank you. The story's going to be shorter than most of mine, and fairly fast paced, so hopefully that'll work. The story will also be very sad and follow along a whole fate theme.  
I hope you enjoy it. Sincerely, Kitkat.**

2

`Mike Wheeler,' El said eagerly, squeezing Max's hand as if that would illicit further results. It was the next morning, and the two of them were kneeling in their pyjamas on El's bed. Since the previous night, El's room had been converted to a sea of candy wrappers, blankets and pillows. To prevent their hangovers from getting any worse, the curtains had been drawn; considering the material was moth-eaten and all-over holes, it wasn't particularly effective.

Max was shaking her head. `Sorry, drawing a blank.'

`You _must_ know who he is! He's- he's got freckles, okay, and his hair comes down to about here.' She gestured with her hands, and then saw how Max was looking at her.

`I think El Hopper has a little crush,' Max grinned, tickling El under the neck.

`I don't!' She pushed Max's hands away, half-laughing. `I just think he's cute.' _Really cute,_ a small voice reminded her. She shook her head to make it go away, started to chew her thumbnail, then looked up at Max. `I can't risk anyone finding out. _Ever._ You know that.'

`Yeah,' Max nodded. `Which does make me wonder why Hop let you go to a party.'

`Dad doesn't mind me just showing up to places, but he says that I can't get friendly with too many people.' It was even on the Don't Be Stupid list, that he'd come up with since she'd made friends with Max. _Because he apparently thinks I'm still six,_ El thought, a little bitterly. Hopper had _promised_ that life would be normal when they got to Hawkins safely.

`He's not wrong,' Max pointed out, bringing El back out of her daydream. `You got friendly with me and we both know what happened then.'

`Yeah. Though I hope you remember it was actually _you_ who wouldn't stop bugging _me.'_

`Do you regret it?' Max grinned. `Anyway, what about the people he was with? Describe them.'

`Uh… one had a really dumb hat on.' Creasing her forehead, El struggled to remember. `And another one of them had a white suit.'

Max's face dropped. `White?'

`Yes.'  
`You know what, you don't need to see this guy that badly.'

`I do!' El shuffled forwards on her knees, her mattress squeaking under them and seized her friend's hand again. `Come on, Max!'

Max stared determinedly at her socks, then looked back up and glared. `None of your business. But I do know how to get in touch with him. I may have gotten this… _total_ moron's phone number. If he was with your Wheeler at the party, then I can get _his_ number. Happy?- oof!' El had launched herself at Max and hugged her. `You're seriously intense about this,' Max complained, rubbing her neck.

`I know, but I don't know _why._ ' El curled back up and leaned against the wall. `Well, keep yourself calm long enough to have a rational conversation, okay? And can we get breakfast before you start chasing after your nerd?'

El stretched, and cast Max a certain "look". `I'm sure that can be arranged. Let's go to Benny's.'

`Oh, thank God. Hey, go have a shower. You look _gross._ ' As she spoke, Max started brushing her hair and climbing into her clothes.

El gave her some privacy and went into the bathroom, picking up Hopper's note off the kitchen wall as she went. _Getting yelled at by Flo,_ it read. _Eggos in fridge, don't eat them all. Love Dad._ He'd drawn a smiley face. She put it in her pocket and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

 _I am never drinking again._

A determined little monkey seemed to be pounding a drum in the centre of Mike's skull.

Eyes squeezed shut, mouth firmly closed, Mike began to fervently pray: _God, listen to me… Please, let me sleep in for a little and I will NEVER drink again…_

The door opened.

Mike's internal monologue says: _UUUGH._

`Well, I think it's fair to say you've learned your lesson.' Mrs Wheeler stood in the doorway, hand on hip. Her shadow stretched sharp along the floor and up the wall. Mike covered his eyes with his arm in an effort to shield them and said, `Trust me, Mom, I'm being punished enough as it is.'

`I don't doubt it.' She raised her eyebrows. `Do you think you can get out of bed?'

Mike could tell moving any more than a centimetre in any direction would have released a tsunami of vomit, so stayed put. `No.'

`Right. Well, you can stay there then. Get some water, it's good for hangovers.' She shut the door, leaving Mike to wallow alone in his misery.

However, he discovered that his aching head went away pretty fast after he'd swallowed some aspirin, and eventually made it downstairs. Right then, breakfast seemed a bad idea, so he put on his coat and went over to Lucas- who turned out to be in a similar state. Just to the power of a hundred.

`He's upstairs,' Mr Sinclair said, when he opened the door and found Mike standing there.

`Thanks.' Mike walked softly up the stairs, deciding not to draw out his friend's suffering, and got to the door. `Lucas?' He said, opening it.

`Hi.' Lucas was dressed, sitting on his bed and holding a glass of water against his forehead. He rubbed his eyes and turned to the door. `Erica woke me up at six this morning.'

Mike winced.

`Yeah. I'm gonna behead her Cabbage Patch dolls.' He gestured to the pair of lethal-looking scissors on the bed next to him, before knocking the glass back like it was a shot.

`Fair enough.' Mike sat down on the Star Wars duvet and stretched, hearing his back pop. `Do you remember anything about last night?'

`No,' he answered- just a little too fast, Mike thought. `You?'

`I remember meeting this girl.'

`Ha!' Lucas immediately groaned and rubbed his head, but still looked triumphant. `So who was she? Did you _finally_ get off with Jennifer Hayes?'

`No.' Though Mike _was_ a little flattered Lucas still thought he was capable of that. `El Hopper.'

Lucas's expression changed to one that was vaguely pitying. `Oh, _Mike.'_

`What?'

`You think going out with the chief's daughter's a good idea? The guy has access to guns, padawan.'

Mike glared at Lucas. `It isn't up to him who she dates!'

`No, but… he could totally get away with killing you.'

 _That is a very good point,_ a little voice said.

 _No it is not!_

 _Fine, your funeral._

`I'll take a lightsaber with me, okay?' Mike pulled out her watch. `Anyway, I came over here to ask you something. I ended up with this last night.'

`Nice watch,' Lucas commented, taking it and examining it. `Wonder where she got it.'

Mike shrugged, and took it back. `I'm going to go and return it. Want to come?' Translation: _I'm dying and have literally no social skills. Help me._

The upside of having had a friend since fourth grade meant Lucas translated it instantly. `Okay. I'll call Will and Dustin, we can meet outside The Hawk.' He grinned, and added a little unhelpfully, `We can get you home when the chief suplexes you down a set of stairs.'

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and after a particularly ill-advised bike race down a slope that ended with Dustin and Will checking for broken bones, they were all gathered outside Hawkins cinema.

Despite the nerves tossing in Mike's stomach, he couldn't help but love Hawkins when it was busy, cars whizzing down the road and couples wandering in and out of the cinema. He started smiling.

`Wheeler, you're grinning like an idiot.'

`Shut up.' Mike still stayed smiling, and suddenly felt a lot more optimistic about the trip. After all, hadn't El held his hand? For a moment last night, it seemed like she was going to kiss him.

`So where's the cabin?' He continued, turning over the watch to look at her note.

`Ooh,' Will said, holding up his hand slightly as if they were in school, `I think I know where she's talking about. Me and Mom drive past it sometimes. It's-' he closed his eyes, nose slightly scrunched up- `it's down the road, then… to the right and through the woods.'

The AV Club set off in their mission- just as Max and El left the cabin, locked the door and began walking down the same road to go to Benny's for breakfast.

El took in the sight of the sky, cut into diamonds by tree branches. Fluffy, dragged-out clouds drifted in the blue. It was a nice day, for late November. _Christmas soon,_ she thought. Christmas back in Chicago was the best time of the year, El could remember it vividly. Her dad would wander around in his pyjamas and sweaters, and they'd watch soppy old Christmas films whilst curled up on the sofa.

Hawkins wasn't nearly as busy or as exciting as Chicago, but God, she felt so much safer.

`What's Christmas like here?' El asked Max, who thought about it.

`Snowy. Bit boring.' She blew out her cheeks. `I hate it, me and Mom are just stuck in the house with Neil and Billy. Neil _always_ drinks too much and starts breaking stuff.' Max pulled her sleeves down over her hands.

`You could come to mine for Christmas,' El suggested.

`Really?'

`Yeah! I mean, Dad always says he's basically adopted you anyway.'

`Ahem, I think you mean to say _I_ adopted _you_.'

Both of them snorted. El shook her head a little. She would never, ever get sick of her best friend, even if she lived until she was a hundred.

`Hey,' Dustin said, squinting. `Who're they? Oh shit, that'd better not be Troy or James.'

Far down the road, they could see two figures walking towards them.

For no reason, Mike felt his heart jump.

And so did Lucas.

Mike stopped and twisted around, but before he could see anything Lucas had disappeared, leaving his bike collapsed and abandoned on its side.

`Lucas? Son of a bitch, where'd he… Lucas!'

And then he could see who the people were.

Trees framed the two of them- he could see El screwing up her eyes slightly, head tilted, morning light spilling around her, clearly trying to recognise who was standing in the distance on their bikes; Mike couldn't help but think they looked like a strangely dark Renaissance painting, and then wondered why his mind had gone to such a morbid place.

However, the moment was shattered almost instantly. `El!' Dustin yelled, waving so hard he almost fell off his bike.

` _Dustin!'_ Mike could have killed him.

She blinked, and then started walking towards them. It took a while to reach them. `Hi,' she said at the ground, twisting the hem of her tattered flannel shirt.

`Hi,' Mike said. `Your head isn't too bad?'

`No-' El looked up properly and the mischievous glint came back into her eye. `Neither's my foot.'

`Oh, God. Sorry.' Mike was trying to maintain a good conversation whilst trying to locate Lucas, who, he could only conclude, had swan-dived into a nearby shrub. `Um, what's your name?' He directed this at Max.

`Max Mayfield. You're Wheeler, right? King of the Nerds?' He could tell she was teasing him.

`Yeah, that's me,' he answered wryly. `I get a paper crown and regular beatings-up. Great life.' Max laughed. `This is Dustin and Will,' Mike continued, as each of them waved, `and my friend was around here until about a second ago.' The abandoned bike was still on the tarmac, one wheel spinning forlornly.

El saw Max turn her head slightly and recognised the signal as, _well done, Hopper._ El shook her own head, another clear signal of _shh!_

`Well, great talking to you AV Nerds,' Max said, starting to walk away. El grabbed hold of her sleeve and yanked her back, then before she lost her nerve, blurted out,`we'regointoBenny'sdoyouwanttocome?'

`Huh?'

`Benny's,' El said slower, her pulse going crazy. She swallowed to make her voice clearer. `Do you want to come?' The tip of her sneaker twisted on the dirt. Dead leaves skittered around it.

Mike flushed. `Sure.' His stomach was doing backflips, and this time it wasn't from whatever Mayfield had put in the punch.

`Hey, found him,' Will called, kneeling by the side of the road and beckoning. The others all crowded around the bush Lucas had apparently concealed himself in, judging from the leaves and twigs sticking out of his clothes, and adorning his head. He was scowling.

`Lucas,' Dustin said loudly, `we're trying to convince everyone we're _not_ total weirdos.'

`Sh,' he hissed, attempting to pull branches across him again. `I'm trying to hide from the other one.'

`You mean Max?'

`Bit late,' Max said, peering around Will's shoulder. `Hi again.' El noticed she'd straightened her messy hair and flicked it back over her shoulder.

`Hi,' Lucas muttered, apparently giving up and starting to brush off his clothes.

`We're going to Benny's,' Mike said, trying to salvage his friend's dignity a little, then reflecting that there really wasn't that much to save. _I mean, we found the guy in a bush. He is screwed._

`Okay.' Lucas fully surrendered and stood up. All six of them made their way to the diner.

* * *

` _What do you mean,_ Darth Vader might not be Luke's father? _He said so!'_

`I just mean that he could be lying,' Max said, shrugging. `You know, to distract Luke long enough to cut off his hand. And that's another thing-' she pointed at Dustin, `why didn't he make sure Luke was dead? That is _textbook._ '

El pressed her hand against her mouth to stifle her giggling, catching Benny's eye in the process. He winked at her, then went back to wiping down his chessboard-tile counter with a rag that looked dirtier than the floor.

`Ignore her,' Lucas said, shooting Max a scowl. `She's just trying to annoy you.'

Max raised her eyebrows teasingly and sipped her milkshake.

`You're going to have to tell us what happened last night at some point,' Will said.

`I don't, and I'm not!'

Benny's diner wasn't in greatest shape, truth be told. One window had cracks stretching from corner to centre, blobs of chewing gum decorated the walls, the seats were worn and creaky. Even the sound system was broken, so all they heard was a rusty, grinding noise every few seconds, and then buzzing silence. Mike thought it _might_ have been trying to play Never Gonna Give You Up.

The food was great, though.

Mike was fantasising about a huge stack of pancakes with maple syrup dripping out of the sides when suddenly, he remembered why he'd been going to El's house in the first place.

`Hey-' Mike reached into his pocket and held out the watch. `You left this behind last night.'

El's eyebrows shot up. `I left it?' Her hand went to her wrist, and she realised it was bare. _Oh my God, I_ left _it?_

Some of this must have shown on her face, because Mike added quickly, `Don't worry, I kept it safe. See?' He pointed. `No scratches. So was it a present?'

El was busy buckling it back onto her wrist, but looked up. `Hm?'

`The watch.' Mike pointed. `Was it a present?'  
No one noticed, but suddenly, Max had stiffened and was watching Mike warily from across the table. El nudged her with the tip of her sneaker, reassuring her.

`Sort of,' she said, deciding that she wasn't _exactly_ going to tell a lie. `It was from my sister.'

`You have a sister?'

`Yeah.' Again, it still wasn't a lie. `She's older than me, though, so she doesn't live with me and Dad.'

Mike nodded. `It's really cool. I like the stars.' He decided to go for the safe option. In the past, every other time he'd taken even the slightest risk whilst talking to a girl (ahem, Jennifer Hayes), it had contributed a new memory that he could cringe over whilst trying to sleep.

`Thanks. And thanks for bringing it back.' She smiled shyly at him, tilting her sneakers back and forth on their edges. Benny reappeared, holding a plate of waffles. El eagerly took them, picked up her fork, then saw the napkin scrunched up on the tray. She frowned, pushed it into her lap, and then unfolded it when she knew for sure no one else was looking.

 _Ask him out!_

She almost died.

`What's that?' Mike was craning his neck to see.

 _OH MY GOD!_ `Nothing!' She skidded it off her lap and then poked it underneath the skirting board just in case. Mike shrugged and went back to his pancakes.

Although Benny had taken about ten years off her life, El couldn't exactly say his suggestion was a _bad_ one.

She decided to procrastinate, and ate her breakfast instead.

* * *

Troy hurled another stone. It connected, and a small, fluffy thing fell out of the trees around Benny's diner.

Chief Hopper had given him bail, his dad had kicked him out, where else was he meant to go? If he couldn't do anything else, he may as well throw some stones at a few squirrels. Anyways, they were so ugly and grey, who cared?

Troy kicked a tree and then sat down at the base of it, rubbing the back of his neck. A bruise covered half of his face, his scalp was all over stitches, scabs criss-crossed his knuckles. _God, I hate my life._

El Hopper had made it so much worse. He hated her. He _hated_ her. And anyways, whatever he might do- it was her own fault for leading him on.

The bell of the diner rang as five people came out. Troy looked closer and hatred shot into his mouth like vomit.

Mike and El were talking and smiling.

Troy decided, there and then, he'd get his own back on Wheeler, no matter what it took.

`Byers! You coming?'

Troy sat up straighter as a sixth figure came running, holding a carrier bag. `Yeah, Benny said I could take some leftovers home,' he said. `Told me to give some to you too.' He passed the bag over to Max Mayfield.

Suddenly, Troy had a very good idea of how he could get his message across. He walked away into the forest. All the squirrels in that area were either dead or stunned, hides torn, and bleeding red.


	4. Television Light

3

The weekend melted away far too fast, and soon, it was Monday.

Mike spent it trying to find El, glancing around the recess yard and the cafeteria.

El spent it trying to avoid Troy, by hiding in the toilets, getting into detentions, picking the locks of storage cupboards and then squatting behind a mop for lunch hour, plus various other methods that seemed to involve going to the school nurse for repeated nosebleeds.

Luckily for her, his harassment wasn't one that required effort. If she happened to be in the same room as him, he'd stick chewing gum in her hair or throw used cans and candy wrappers at her. If El wasn't anywhere near him, she'd escape school without injury.

 _Works for me._

El was also determined to keep everything hidden from Mike, and from as many other people as she could manage. Including Hopper.

The fact that Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Will had all been dealing with Troy for about ten years longer than she had, and would therefore be able to help her, neglected to cross her mind.

And anyway, if she was holed up in a janitor's cupboard at lunchtimes, it at least gave her a chance to read in peace. They were studying Romeo and Juliet in English.

* * *

`I don't like them,' Lucas said, crossing his arms.

`That's ridiculous!'

`No it isn't.'

Mike threw up his hands. `Are we going to end up in a no it isn't, yes it is loop?'

`Depends.'

`On what?'

`Do you agree with me?'

`No.'

`Then yeah, I guess it will. Your turn.' Lucas stubbornly leant back against the musty-smelling sofa. Mike kicked at the carpet.

`You're _unbelievable._ _'_

`Guys,' Dustin chipped in, `me and Will are kind of in the match of our lives. Can you keep it down?' He didn't take his eyes off of the screen, his thumbs stabbing the buttons on the controller.

Mike and Lucas moved to the D&D table in the centre of the room. `Is this because Max was messing with you at the diner?' Mike asked, trying to take a slightly gentler approach.

`She just takes everything as a joke, I hate it. And yeah, I'm not exactly a fan of her when she teases me. _Or_ you,' Lucas added.

`I think she does that with everyone, El included. You shouldn't take it personally.'

Lucas pressed his mouth into a thin, hard line, and looked away and then back at his friend. `Look,' he said finally, `you can go out with El, marry her, whatever. But that doesn't mean I have to like them.'

` _YES!'_ Will threw his controller to the side as the TV blared out, _Player One Wins!_ whilst showering the screen with confetti pixels. `Ha! I kicked your _ass!'_

`Son of a _bitch._ '

Mike started laughing, and so did Lucas. That was how Mike could tell it would be okay- with Lucas, at least. A new thought kindled in his head like a glowing ember.

 _I think I'll phone her tonight._

* * *

But of course, he didn't have her number. That was how Mike spent an hour going through every damn Hopper in Indiana, most of which were fifty year old men who didn't appreciate being disturbed by a random teenager whose voice hadn't properly dropped yet.

Eventually, he reached the bottom three. By then, Mike's nerves were shot to shreds. He still made a stab at being a little optimistic: `Okay, Luck, you've been kind of useless so far,' he mumbled, `but now would be a _really_ good time to redeem yourself.' He leant his head against the wall, said a little prayer, dialled first number, and waited.

The line crackled, connected, and then a low, familiar voice came out of the phone. `Hello?'

Mike's mouth went dry.

`Hi?' He said, cursing his tendency to pose all sentences as questions when nervous. He balled up some spit in an effort to sound more normal. `I'm Mike Wheeler. Is El Hopper there?'

`Mike Wheeler?' The voice sounded dubious. `As in… the kid who crashed a bike into the Best Buy?'

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Mike cursed his luck for the millionth time. `Yeah,' he said reluctantly. There was a long, ominous pause. Then:

`Passing you over.'

On the other side of Hawkins, Hopper covered the receiver with one hand, and leaned back from the kitchen. `Hey, there's a kid named Mike for you.'

El didn't take her eyes off the flickering screen. She was enthralled in Days of Our Lives. Hopper hated how zombified his daughter became in front of the TV.

` _Ellie._ '

El turned her head slightly away, but kept watching out of the corner of her eye. `Yeah?' Apparently it was key to his daughter's survival that she find out whether or not Drake's kidney transplant saved his ex-wife.

Whilst this interaction was taking place, Mike was jumping from foot to foot, feeling like he was about to puke, and seriously considering the option of hanging up and hiding in his basement until graduation.

One hand pressed against his forehead, Hopper began to lose his patience. `Mike Wheeler's on the phone.' There wasn't a response. ` _Mike Wheeler, is on, the phone,'_ he said, loudly and slowly.

 _You know what, maybe I won't even go to graduation..._

Finally there was a response: El jumped off of the couch, almost tipped her dinner tray onto the floor, then jabbed the Off button on the remote.

Hopper was suitably impressed.

`Oh God-' she started running her hands through her hair, `right- thanks, Dad-' El almost sprinted across the room, took the phone, squeezed her eyes shut and said, `hi,' in a voice that was, to her credit, fairly normal. _Dad, can you go?_ She mouthed. Hopper raised his eyebrows, staying exactly where he was. El pulled a face, then said, `Hold on.' She put her own hand over the phone. `Dad. _Privacy._ '

`No,' Hopper pointed at her, `I wanna know exactly what you're saying to this kid.'

El gritted her teeth. `This violates my human rights.'

`Fine with me. I'm a cop, I can make things happen.' Another few seconds elapsed with her glaring at him- looking as if she wished him a fiery and painful death- until he relented and held up his hands. `Okay, _fine._ Knock yourself out.' Hopper took his tray into his bedroom, and El made _sure_ the door was shut before putting the phone back to her ear.

`Sorry about that.' She realised she was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, but at least no one else could see.

`That's fine!' Mike said quickly. `I was… I was calling to see if you wanted to come with me to the cinema.'

`Really? When?' _Was this a date?_ El didn't know who to ask. _There should really be a helpline for this stuff._

`Tomorrow?'

`School night,' El said apologetically, spinning on her heel and leaning against the wall. `Dad won't want me out too late.' El paused, then, cautiously, said, `I… _could_ come round to yours instead. We could watch a film there.'

`Oh.' Mike didn't say anything for a second. Worry sprang into El's chest, thinking she'd been too daring (she wasn't to know the silence was due to Mike jumping and fist-punching the air like a lunatic). Eventually, he came back on the line. `That sounds great.' El exhaled, and began smiling again. `What kind of films do you like?'

`Anything, really. You can pick.' There was no _way_ El was going to tell him her favourite film of all time was Pretty In Pink, narrowly followed by The Breakfast Club.

`How about Alien?' Mike asked eagerly. El had never seen it.

`Sure. What's it about?'

`Uh…' she could hear Mike licking his lips a little. It had an effect on her that wasn't altogether helpful.

`It's… a bit weird,' he said eventually. `I think it'd be easier to just read the summary tomorrow.'

`Okay then,' El said, even more curious. _Well, if it isn't gory, I should be fine._ Another thought occured to El, just before she hung up. `Hey,' she said suddenly. `How'd you get my phone number?'

An unsayable word crossed his mind. `Uh. I just… phoned… one or two people. It wasn't any trouble.'

Slightly confused, but not knowing why, El nodded. `That's good.' She paused. `Well. Bye.'

`Bye.'

Neither of them hung up. She started smiling again, and then put the phone back on the wall. The second she did, Hopper re-emerged, most of his dinner eaten.

`You look happy,' he commented. El didn't answer, still grinning like a maniac. He pulled her onto the sofa and ruffled her hair. `He sounded nice.'

`He is nice.' El stretched, pulled her knees up under her chin, leant against Hopper and turned on the TV. The happiness inside her washed through her chest in waves.

Tomorrow.

Okay. She could wait that long.


	5. Lamp Light

4

`You'll be fine. No, you'll be _great.'_ Mike tried to make his hair stick up less as he talked to himself in the mirror: he was going to have a date with El Hopper. It would go great, he wouldn't accidentally sneeze on her- _he had it covered._

Then again, he did have previous with embarrassing himself in front of girls.

 _Shut up._

No, it wasn't helpful to churn that over. `I've got this,' he said again, nodding fiercely.

 _You haven't._

 _You are going to die._

 _Oh God, she'll hate you, you'll never live it down, her Dad is probably going to show up and punch you in the face cause let's be honest he looks like he does that for a living OH MY GOD WHEELER YOU ARE SO DEAD._

Mike hit his head on the dresser.

There was a pattering sound, and a rocket in a jumper shot into his room, almost ensuring Mike would never have children. _`Oof!_ Jesus!'

`You look dressed up,' Holly said, running over to his bedside table and rummaging around for spare change.

`Thanks,' Mike said grumpily. `Hey, would you mind _avoiding_ me next time?'

Holly ignored the request and focused on his clothes. `Wh-hy?' She whined; Mike got horrible flashbacks to when she was four.

`'Cause… I have a friend over. And quit going through my piggy bank, you don't have money 'cause you spent it all on candy.' Mike started checking his reflection in the mirror again. From what he could tell, his jeans, knitted black jumper and sneakers were perfectly acceptable... but he might just be kidding himself.

Holly put her thumb in her mouth.

`You don't wear nice clothes for Will or Lucas or Dustin,' she lisped.

`Well, it's a different friend.'

`Who?'

`Her name's El.'

` _Her?_ Is she your girlfriend?' Holly's eyes lit up and she took a long, deep breath before squealing, `Mom! Mike has a girlfriend!'

` _I don't have a girlfriend!'_

She clapped her hands. `Can I be a bridesmaid?'

`No, because she is _not_ _my girlfriend!_ Okay-' Mike stopped and pressed his fist against his forehead, `she's a friend who's a girl, but that's not the same as a _girlfriend,_ okay?'

`I have a girlfriend.' Holly bounced on the chair. `We got married by the slide.'

Mike wanted to bury his face in his hands, and/or start crying.`Hol, can you play in your room for a while?'

Holly considered him for a minute, then hopped back to the doorway. `Okay.'

The doorbell rang.

`Good luck,' Holly sang, skipping out of his room and along the landing.

 _I wish,_ Mike thought, wiping his hands on his sweater.

Nerves and excitement churned in his stomach, making him feel sick. Mike opened the door, and despite all the anxiety felt himself immediately smile.

`Hey.' _Oh, wow. She's beautiful._

El half ducked her head, as if she could hear him.`Hi.' She smiled at Mike from under her eyebrows. `Can I come in?'

`Yeah! Sorry.' Mike opened the door wider, letting El step over the threshold. `Is that your dad?'- pointing at the police car on the sidewalk. The man inside noticed them looking and tapped his watch, wearing a cardboard frown. El glared at him.

`Yep,' she said grimly. `He's going to go soon.' There was something on her face that Mike read as, _or so help him God._

For their (possible?) date, El had decided to wear exactly what she always did (torn jeans, jacket, Van Halen t-shirt), but had cleaned her sneakers. Standing in Mike's tidy, middle-class house, that apparently had an individual shelf for shoes, it occurred to her that might have been the worse choice. _But he is so, so cute in that sweater._

Honestly, it was getting kind of hard to look at anything else.

`So we're watching Alien?' El said quickly, snapping herself out of it when it dawned on her she'd been staring at the sweater for a solid minute.

`Yeah! The basement's through here.' And Mike was holding El's hand- surprise washed through her chest as he led her down to the basement.

It was larger than El's old Chicago flat.

An Atari console was at one end, a TV was in the centre, two couches set up in front of it. A stack of games and VHS's was at one side and enough candy bars and soda to feed an army was on the other. Everything, from the dark carpet to the orange-yellow wallpaper, was bathed in amber lamplight.

`Wow,' El said, taking it all in.

Mike looked down and then hastily dropped her hand. `Sorry,' he said, laughing a little. `I was…' he didn't come up with an excuse, but turned around to hunt for the VHS tape. El swallowed and wondered if she had enough nerve to pick up his hand again.  
As it turned out, she didn't. Instead, she crossed the room and sat down on the couch.

`So, Alien,' she said, pulling up her knees. `You said it was a bit weird.'

`It is- just trying to- ah!' He located it underneath a pile of socks. `Here, read the back.' Foreboding rose up in El's chest when she saw it was an 18. Gore did not go down well with her gag reflex and _insanely_ over-active imagination.

`I thought you'd like this sort of thing,' Mike carried on as El read exactly what her next two hours were going to be comprised of.

 _Oh God._ Her stomach began sinking. _Please, please don't let me embarrass myself._

Mike set it up and hit play, not noticing how nervous El's expression had become, or how she was nibbling obsessively at her lower lip.

`I got a few candy bars,' he called over the theme music, returning to the couch. `Caramello, Twix, Babe Ruth… I wasn't sure which to get.'

Relaxing a little, El grinned and said,`Twix is possibly the greatest chocolate bar ever created. But Eggos are the best things _ever_.' She began unwrapping one. Mike smiled a little, looking amused and leaning closer to her.

`Eggos?'

`Yeah, when Dad adopted me that was _all_ he fed me-' El suddenly realised what she'd said and froze, the bar halfway to her mouth.

`You're adopted?' Mike asked curiously. `I didn't know that.'

`I- um-' El made a small, non-committal noise, then pretended to be fascinated with the film. Mike was quite happy to lean back and watch it with her, the characters flickering across the screen.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to fixate on the adoption revelation, El glanced at Mike to see what he was doing, and felt something inside her flip over. He was whispering the lines along with the actors, his lips moving with theirs.

 _Maybe he wishes he's an astronaut like them._

It was a thought that made El's chest ache. Suddenly, she moved onto his side of the couch, not sure what she was going to do but knowing her heart was beating so fast it hurt-

Touching his shoulder-

`El?'

And she was going to kiss him- finally kiss actual Mike Wheeler-

And then the alien appeared.

El jumped so badly she hit her head on the wall-

And the lightbulb shattered, exploding glass into the room, ripping away wallpaper and leaving white scores behind, bouncing off the baby photos hung up around the room.

Mike and El both ducked, their foreheads colliding but still felt sharp, tearing pains across their skin. `Jesus!' Mike gasped, his eyes watering as he sat back up. Shards of glass glittered on the sofa and floor, slid out of his hair. `Did you get hit?'

`Yeah…' there was a cut on the back of El's neck from where she'd ducked. And the colour drained from her face, and El's eyes went wide. She pulled back his bloody sleeve and gasped when she saw what was under it. `Jesus- your arm-' It looked like a murder scene.

`Oh, don't worry, it's just a scratch-' _at least I can try and look brave._ No matter how much it was hurting.

`I'm sorry,' El whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from what she'd done.

`It's not your fault.' Mike glanced up at the bulb. It had died, but at least the lamps were still on. It wasn't entirely dark. Just dusky. `I'll get Mom's first aid kit.'

El nodded. She wasn't saying much. Mike guessed she was in some sort of shock, and went to get Band-Aids.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, the basement door swung shut. The second it did El curled up into a ball and let out a miserable noise, wanting to punch the walls as much as she wanted to start crying. Trying to calm down, she took in a few, shaking breaths.

The cut hurt badly, a throbbing, aching pain that didn't go away. El wasn't sure, but thought a little glass might still be in there. Either way, her collar was soaked, warmth trickling down her back. She rubbed it. Her fingertips came away red.

 _And the effing TV was still playing!_ El hurled a candy bar at it and the set went black. She almost threw the fricking _lamp_ but Mike was coming back down the stairs.

`Hey, did the TV break too?' He was carrying a green box, awkwardly on his hip to stop himself losing balance.

`No. I turned it off.' El stood up. Now the feeling of having something wrenched away from her was fading. It was being replaced fast as coffee being poured into a cup; terror crashed through her chest, sharp, cold terror. Her hands began to shake. She'd used her telekinesis in front of him. She'd revealed Hopper wasn't her biological dad. _I've got to get out._

`Thanks for having me over,' El said, trying to sound normal, even if her voice was shaking.

`You're going?'

`Yeah, sorry, I think-' El was scrambling for an excuse- `I'm sorry, I just want to go home.'

`Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?' He asked, reaching for the ice pack. El sidestepped him and put her hand on the banister, one of her sneakers already on the bottom step. It creaked.

`Yeah- I just need to go home.' Second step. Creak. She had to get out, the feelings rocketing in her chest made her feel like a balloon about to burst-

And even then, she didn't really want to leave Mike-

 _Oh, God, I don't want to leave him-_

The lights flickered.

El glanced at the door, back down the stairs, and suddenly ran down and pressed her mouth against his. His hands came up and wound through her hair-

And El ran upstairs before she could do any more damage, leaving Mike standing in the centre of the basement, glass scattered around him. Light arced off the glass, winking and smiling in the lamplit basement, a few still edged with slick red.

Alone, Mike reached up and touched his lips, watching as the basement door swung on it's hinges.

Then said so quiet, so softly it was barely there- `Bye.'

* * *

 **Hi all, and happy Easter. To all those still trapped in the British school system- two week holiday, whoo!**

 **I've still got to write chapter five onwards, so there'll probably be another gap between chapters, but I'll go as _fast as is humanly possible._ If you're liking this story so far (or hating it, let's be honest) please leave a review, as all are useful. **

**Also, just as a point of interest, there's a really good track by The Waterboys called Fisherman's Blues. No particular reason for adding that in, but one of you might enjoy it. As always, thanks for reading. See you next time!  
Kitkat36912 **


	6. Moonlight

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed or favourited my story. Special thanks to Pheillydinyia, who checked this chapter beforehand as a favour. This chapter is pretty intense and is the turning point in the story. As always, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

6

Will Byers bit his nails, knee jumping up and down, almost in time to the skateboarders in front of him. He was at the park. Clouds swept in front of the sky, pulled-apart and grey, shining white where the moon touched them.

One the skateboarders did a nosedive off of a ramp, flipped it in the air, and landed perfectly, before immediately leaping off, grinning.

`Did you see that? That was brilliant!' He yelled. His friends all started mock-cheering, and then he looked over. `Hey, you.'

Will jumped. The boy's eyes were twinkling. Will tried not to roll his, and pretended to be surprised. _Me?_ The boy on the skateboard grinned, shifting his weight onto one leg.

`Yeah, I mean you. Wanna have a go?' He held up the skateboard.

 _You've got to be kidding me._ `Um, no, thanks. I don't know how.' _For God's sake,_ Will thought, exasperated, _what doesn't he get about keeping a secret?_

Despite being half amused, half annoyed, Will still noticed how the boy's arm tensed a little with the strain of holding up the board. He wasn't as strong as he always made out, then.

`Sure? I could give you a few tips.'

Stifling another smile, Will shook his head. `No. I'm about to go.'

`Suit yourself.'

He tucked his hands into his pockets, still smiling faintly to himself. It was getting cold.

* * *

 _`Wait!'_

El spun around, unable to believe it.

`Go away!' She yelled.

`No!' Mike was trying to catch up. `For God's sake, slow down, I'm not that athletic!'

El could have screamed. All she wanted to do was to go home and panic for a while.  
`You can't just kiss me and then run off,' Mike panted, finally getting within a few feet of her. `It isn't fair.'

`Well, not much is fair, is it? Or haven't you been paying attention?' El stopped running and rubbed her eyes with her wrists. `Let me _go!'_

`No. What's the matter?' Night sky stretched above them, a canvas of cloud and stars.

`I can't tell you.'

`Why?'

`I-' El tried to run again but Mike held her wrist.

`Please.'

And a car horn tore through the air, making them both jump. El took her opportunity, wrenched her wrist free and ran again, and this time, no footsteps came after her.

* * *

Will heard Troy before he saw him, just as he was passing the alley by the Hawk theatre, smoke curling from his cigarette. Troy smiled, leant against the wall, and slowly stubbed it out.

`Hey, _fairy.'_

Instinctively, Will bolted, dropping his bag and running out into the road- a car swerved, horn blaring, headlights flashing over the street-  
Faster, always faster, Troy caught up with him and snatched the back of Will's jacket. He fell backwards into the middle of the road, and suddenly couldn't breathe.

`Now,' Troy said, shifting his position so his knees dug into Will's back. `How does that feel?'

` _C-can't-'_ he gasped.

`Can't what?'

`Breathe,' Will whispered, his lungs aching for oxygen. It felt like pressure was being ratcheted up slowly in his head. Pressure boiler about to burst; something clear and hot leaked from his nose. The chewing gum dotted tarmac blotted in front of his eyes- it was all he could see.

The street was empty. It wouldn't have been hard to see them from a window- two shapes on the ground, one kneeling on the other, their edges tinged white. But no one looked. The only person still awake on the street was contentedly reading a romance novel, her feet up and a cat purring on the chair opposite.

Troy flipped him onto his back and slammed his fist against Will's mouth. He felt his front teeth splinter and his lips split. Blood began weeping down his chin.

Again.

And again.

There was a snap and abruptly, Will's nose was pointing to the right instead of straight on. Water spurted into his eyes as Will howled, trying to protect himself a little more by turning his body to the side.

And then there was just blurred, warped sky and Troy's fists raining down and his twisted face and the heavy iron ring on Troy's index finger- it cut him again, splitting his skin from his chin to his nose.

Will felt something draining from him and touched the road around him and _oh, look, my hand's red,_ he realised there was an aching pain in his side and touched it and felt splintered rib pressing into his shirt _it didn't puncture my lung though_

 _May as well have_

He was blacking out from the pain and the lack of oxygen

And he could hear a wailing in his head, high pitched whistling or screaming, it wasn't real though because there was no one else around to help him and

 _Snap_

pain flared through his right cheekbone, and then he screamed

And then Troy moved off of his chest.

Will gasped for breath, and almost started sobbing from the pain lancing up his chest. He couldn't, though. That would have hurt too much.

Instead, tears trickled pathetically out of the corners of his eyes, down his cheeks and into his ears, mingling with and smudging through the blood and dirt smearing his face.

 _Troy carries a knife._

It was normal to, now. A knife, a screwdriver. Something that had changed since his mom was his age.

Above him, silhouetted, Troy knelt down. A trail was left behind, burned into the sky, and, frowning, he began searching his pockets.

` _Shit-_ can't've lost it-' he muttered. His words rang in Will's ears. Finally, Troy found what he was looking for, and pulled out his knife. As he did, a few clumps of pocket fluff and a candy wrapper fell out onto the road, soon fluttering away on the wind.  
 _Go on, then. Make it stop._

Panting, trying to turn his head enough to spit out the blood filling his mouth, Will waited for Troy to slit open his wrist or throat or maybe just stab him outright.

`Go on.' Will shut his eyes briefly, saw sparks, then opened them again. `Just stab me already.'

Troy frowned. `You want me to?' Weakly, Will nodded, licked his salty lips and whispered,

`Yeah. Go on.' _Make it stop._

There was a beat. Wrongfooted, Troy pressed the knife against the soft bit under Will's chin.

He closed his eyes again, and immediately felt like he was floating. White spots whirled in the black behind his eyes.

And then there was a thud. A groan. The knife was gone. _Oh,_ Will thought absently, his thoughts drifted farther and farther apart. He supposed it was good.  
And then black.

* * *

Far down the street- too far to know- El had finally slowed down. How she could possibly explain away the weird "coincidences" she'd caused around Mike?

 _I can't._ That was the truth of it. If it came to it, they would have to move again.

When she was seven, Hopper had been at the lab during an investigation of one of the scientists. _Inappropriate conduct,_ apparently. And when he'd been having a look through the offices, Hopper had seen one of her cuddly toys on the floor.

" _I'll keep you safe. Just do what I say and"_

`Don't be stupid,' El finished, in real time. She clenched her fists.

`You want me to?'

The voice was faint, but there. El flinched and looked up the road.

`Yeah. Go on.'

Silently, El moved towards them, keeping to the edges and the shadows. When she realised who they were, her stomach dropped like a leaden ball. Thudding filled her ears.  
Troy was pulling out his knife. The one he'd threatened her with. The one he'd used on Ollie Chafer.

El didn't think, didn't say a word.  
Hearing her footsteps, Troy's head snapped around, but he didn't have time to do anything; he flew across the street like he had wings, slammed against the opposite building, and slumped at the bottom of the fire escape ladder. Crumpled like a broken doll.

And he let out a soft, pitiful groan.

After a minute of silence, El noticed that her wristband was gone, the one that she never, ever moved. She scraped along the floor with her fingers until she found it, and slid it back on over the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. 011.

* * *

`Will?'  
Cautiously, El knelt beside him and shook his shoulder. His puffy, bruised, blood-smeared face twitched. That was it. She looked at her palms and realised that they were already slick with what was on the tarmac.

Panic began rising in her throat, hot and sick.

She yelled for help, praying someone was close enough to hear her and _be of some effing help._

The echoing silence gave her the answer.

Okay- El tried to swallow the stone in her throat- she could get help herself- even though her hands were trembling and she still felt like she was going to be sick- _breathe._ It faded a little, and El managed to stop the street from spinning.

Calmer, El looked up and down the road. The entire road was shuttered down. But that was okay, because she could do this.  
First, she moved Troy into what was hopefully the recovery position. It didn't seem like a good idea to move Will. It looked like he'd broken something.

And when El found out he _had_ , and exactly _how bad_ it was, she started heaving. A hot feeling sloshed in her stomach and she threw up down the gutter edging the sidewalk.

The knob of splintered, stained white was burned behind her eyes. There was no way El could move Will by hand without making it all even worse.

There wasn't anything else she could do.

Miserably resigning herself to her fate, El concentrated, arms held out; limply, Will's body rose into the air. His flinches were the only way she could tell if he was alive. Trying to keep his back supported, El moved him along the street, hoping it might look to any onlooker that she was carrying him.

Another thought came into her head.

She had no idea where the hospital was.

`Mm…' a small noise gurgled from the back of Will's throat.

`Will?' El brought her ear closer. `I can't hear you-'

`Whh…' he couldn't speak properly through his swollen mouth.

`Don't try and talk.' By then, El was struggling to hold him up. `Just… just listen to me, okay? Can I put you down for a second?' But he'd gone unconscious again. _Oh Jesus._ El lowered him to the sidewalk. He lay there with his head lolling. It looked like it could snap off.

Heart thumping, El leant against the painted brick wall of the Radio Shack, and swallowed hard. It was only three blocks to Mike's house, and he could phone help.  
 _Why won't a car come?_ El thought desperately, looking at her watch. It glowed in the dark, telling her it was 12:30 pm. The silver stars on the watch face mimicked the ones above her.  
In the time Will had been on the pavement, it was already damp. El was about to try lifting him again (and refusing to think about how much blood he must have lost) when a faint revving sound came from the road.

El went still.

No way.

No _way-_

 _`Here!'_ She screamed, waving her arms as the car came into view, heart leaping, ` _I'm here!'_ and _oh my God_ it was the police car, Hopper's car, and he was leaning out of the window and saying `shit' and then tumbling straight out, keeping Will's neck stable, asking what happened, _jesus kid I was coming to look for you-_

El didn't say anything, just shook her head, not realising at the time she was laughing like a maniac.

Next to her, Hopper was checking Will's pulse, his injuries, his face hardening with worry.

`Right, I'm getting him to the hospital.'

`Y- you know where it is?'

`Yeah, now shut up and keep his head still.' El climbed into the back of the car, moved Will's head onto her lap, and tried to stop it moving and breaking him even more.

Twenty minutes passed before the hospital appeared on the highway, almost glowing white. El swore she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Will retched for a second time. Tar black, red-tinged. It spilled down his chin and onto her clothes.

 _I'm gonna have to throw out my jeans,_ El thought absently, pulling her sleeve over her wrist and rubbing at the mess on them. It didn't do anything. At least she'd stopped laughing.  
`Listen, I'm almost there- have someone waiting. And phone Joyce Byers- that's B-Y-E-R-S. This is her kid.' Hopper was on the radio to the hospital, telling them what was coming. `Bruises, cuts, probable head injury, I don't know if there's anything worse-'

`I can see one of his ribs,' El called from the back.

`Shit,' Hopper swore, then spoke into the radio. `The kid's got an open rib fracture and he's thrown up blood twice now. Okay. Yeah. I understand.'

Hopper pulled into the hospital before it had even properly stopped, pulled his keys out of the ignition and wrenched open the back doors.

Light suddenly spilled into El's exhausted, aching eyes.

`Hurry up!' Hopper was struggling to undo her seatbelt.

`Right-' She pulled herself together. They carried Will towards the entrance, where two nurses and a doctor were standing and ready.

The second Will was on the stretcher, they were getting to the glass doors as fast as they could without running. El followed, wrenching open the metal door handle, leaving a smear of blood behind.

`Is he gonna be okay?' She yelled after them, her voice echoing. None of them turned around, but moved straight towards the doorway of Intensive Care. Will's hand slid of his chest and dangled limply at his side.

 _Well-_ El swallowed hard. _I guess that's a no._

* * *

Inside, it was silent. The sterile, coffee-scented waiting room was full of people awaiting their turn. El looked at them, staring at her. They all began reading magazines or examining leaflets.

El looked down at her rusty hands and clothes, and began shaking.

Instantly, cool hands were on her shoulders and guiding her to a seat.

`Thanks,' El said weakly, remembering something she'd seen on TV and putting her head between her knees.

`Good you knew what to do,' the doctor said encouragingly. She was tall, with kind eyes and braids pulled back into a ponytail. `What's your name?'

`El Hopper.'

`Ah, Jim Hopper's daughter? Yes, your dad's just gone through to clear up some details. They'll need to speak to you in a minute, actually.'

`Oh God.'

`Don't look like that, you'll be fine. Just tell them what happened and you'll be on your way.' The doctor looked at her again, peering. `Although I'll tell them you might want to chat to a counsellor.'

`Why?' El didn't know why she'd need to see a professional when Will was the one with his ribs- her stomach lurched.

`You look... a little traumatized,' the doctor said cautiously. Although El couldn't see for herself, the doctor had noticed El's slumped posture, twitching shoulders and eyes, her quivering hands and watery eyes.

`I'll be fine.'  
The doctor nodded and patted her shoulders again. `Okay. Look after yourself.'

El nodded with her head still between her knees.

It was seven hours before the rest of the AV Club found out what had happened, and six for Max Mayfield (who visited El at the crack of dawn anyway.)

Although none of them knew it- there wasn't any way to know- what Troy had done was a turning point, the start of a downward spiral. Four people would be dead at it's end.

And El Hopper was one of them.


	7. Wonder Woman

7

Lucas chewed his nails, watching his bedroom door. His leg bounced up and down in their Batman pyjamas, and the clock seemed to have frozen. His mom's voice drifted from the handset in the hallway, faint, but still audible.

`Yes,' it was saying, `mm- okay. Okay, I'll tell him. You sound exhausted, get some sleep. Okay. Bye.' There was a click. And then the sound of oncoming footsteps.

Lucas jumped up and went for the door, but it opened before he could get there.

`That was Mrs Byers,' Marietta said gently, closing it behind her and sitting on Lucas's bed. She patted it, telling him to sit down. Lucas did.

`How's Will?'

`Still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood, honey.'

Lucas swallowed, his eyes flickering. `When do they think he'll wake up?'

`They're not sure.' Marietta held his hand. `You're going to have to be very brave.'

Lucas didn't feel that brave. At all. He felt like curling up under his new Pac-Man duvet and sobbing like a baby. `Okay. Can we visit him?'

`Not yet. They won't even let Joyce see him.'

Lucas didn't know what else to say. His throat felt strangled. So he just said, `okay,' again; it was easiest. Mistaking it for valiance, Marietta smiled and patted his hand, then stood up, brushing off her skirt. `Oh, Joyce told me something. Apparently it was that strange little girl who got Will help.'

`Who?' Lucas asked, frowning. His first thought had been El or Max, but there was no way that _they'd-_

`Jim Hopper's daughter. Joyce said her name but,' and Marietta screwed up her face, `I can't remember it. It was something odd.'

`El,' Lucas whispered, his stomach sinking.

`Yes, that was it,' Marietta said. `Perhaps you, Mike and Dustin should thank her sometime?'

`Yeah. We should.'

Marietta nodded again, smiled again and left the room, leaving Lucas alone and chewing his nails. _Guess I'm not little anymore._

* * *

Guess _I'm not little anymore._

The thought came unbidden to Mike. It scared him. He swallowed, staring at the kitchen cupboard that had been out of his reach without a stool until a year or two ago.

A knife would keep him safe. And his friends safe if Troy reappeared.

And a knife would get him revenge.

Unbidden, Mike's hands curled into fists in his lap. If Troy felt what he'd done to Will…

The doorbell rang.

Mike jumped and ran for the door.

`Hi,' Lucas said.

`Any news?'

`Will's the same,' he said heavily, rubbing his forehead with his wrist. Mike felt tears spring into his eyes and turned away so Lucas wouldn't see.

`Shit,' he muttered, scraping his eyes with the rough sleeve of his sweater.

`Shit? You don't usually swear.'

`Yeah, well-' Mike snapped, about to say _our friend isn't usually dying in a hospital_ , but stopped himself. It wasn't Lucas's fault. `Sorry. Maybe- maybe we should just take our mind off things?'

`No, there's something else. Mom told me how Will got to the hospital.' When Lucas had finished speaking, a queer feeling rose in Mike's chest. _You did that, El?_ He thought wonderingly- just when he thought he couldn't love her more-

Love?

`I was thinking we should thank her.' Lucas finished speaking.

`We should.' Mike said immediately; hating himself for knowing part of the reason was he just genuinely wanted to see her.

They both ran out of the house, called on Dustin and started cycling to the cabin.

* * *

El lay on her bed, beside Max. Max's head was on El's pillow, her long, red hair spilling out around her head. She looked like the sun.

` _This?_ Is this the world you seek, Diana?' A Wonder Woman comic was in her hands. `The barbarous place that is the man's world? What has happened to you, my daughter?'

As she listened, eyes clothes, El felt nothing but thankfulness towards her friend. How well Max knew her. Any other person, even Hopper, would be asking her endlessly, _are you okay, are you okay,_ when it was pretty effing obvious she wasn't. So Max took her mind away from the horror of the night before, instead.

The bell rang.

Max stopped reading and sat up, looking scared. Her eyes met El's.

 _Is it Troy?_

He still hadn't been found.

In answer to her silent question, El peeked out of her bedroom window. She saw three bikes. `No. It's the- the Nerd Herd.' She immediately felt awful, using the stupid bullies' name for them. Max pulled a face. El didn't.

God, she felt _scared_ , knowing Mike was _this_ close to putting the pieces together- but she still wanted to see him. But maybe he wanted to confront her- maybe he'd phoned the government already-

`Hi,' Mike said, when she opened the door, already braced for the worst. Max stood behind her, arms crossed.

`Hi.' El looked at Dustin and Lucas. Dustin waved. `How's- how's Will?'

`The same. We, uh… we came over to say thank you.' Mike shuffled his feet awkwardly. `So… thanks.' The other two echoed it, like they were parrots, or a cave wall.

El knew that Max would be trying to hide a smile by then. None of them said anything for a minute.

And then, finally, _finally,_ El breached the gap that had been separating them all.

`Do you want to come in?'

All of them looked surprised.

El lifted up her head. `I mean it,' she said boldly, throwing all high-school rules to the wind. `Come on, we can watch TV or read comics or something. Whatever you guys want.' _What do I care about hanging around with nerds, or too many people?  
_ _Screw it, the damage's done._ Or perhaps she was in the clear. Perhaps, through some fantastic stroke of luck, Mike was only clever when it came to a biology test.

`Okay.' Mike, Lucas and Dustin stepped over the threshold and El closed the door, shutting out the pale winter sunlight. Lucas chewed his thumbnail. `What do you want to do?'

Five minutes later they were crying with laughter and trying to balance spoons on Max's nose.

`You guys seriously play this?' Dustin asked.

`Yeah, rich kid,' Max said, eyes glinting. `We don't all have Ataris and board games.' It embarrassed Dustin so much he accidentally knocked all the spoons onto the floor. Max grinned.

El shook her head. `Ignore her,' she said to Dustin, `she plays dirty all the time.'

`Oh, says you!' Max mimed the time El had tickled Max when she was the one having spoons put on her nose.  
Strangely enough, all five of them were having the most fun any of them had had in a while.

Dustin and Lucas were letting go of their old animosity towards El and Max.

Max and Lucas weren't behaving as if they had some terrible, dirty secret.

And El caught Mike's eyes once, just once, and felt sparks flow through her blood. She smiled involuntarily. Because like she'd said before- Mike had all the evidence now, of what she could do.  
If he hadn't put it all together yet, what was the likelihood he ever would?

* * *

In the forest of slick, fallen leaves, Troy was sitting on his backside and thinking about how uncomfortable it was. Sitting in wet pants was no fun for anyone.

He looked at his hands. He felt the lump on the side of his head. He'd vomited twice or so since last night.

 _Jesus, Byers._

Troy didn't know what to do. _Why didn't you get out of my way, fairy? Why did you tell me to do it?_

A tear fell along the side of his nose. Troy wiped it away, scraping his skin.

It wasn't that he regretted it- Mike took El Hopper away from him, so Mike needed to be taught some damn lessons.

It was just... _that one time,_ _did I go too far?_ It had been so dark, Troy hadn't even been able to see what he was doing. He'd just known that he could feel Byers struggling at first, and that after a certain point, he'd gone still. And then Troy had gotten into the swing of things by then. So he just kept on hitting him. And hitting him.  
He'd broken his nose, anyone can deal with a broken nose- _but what if I knocked out his eye?_ Troy had seen his own father do that.

His father.

Troy curled into a ball and clamped his hands over his ears.

Jesus.

The birdsong was hurting his head.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. It would take a little explaining, but basically, I didn't feel very motivated to write for this story for quite a while. That's also why it's so short- I went,** _ **write something now,**_ **and this chapter just happened. But it's all key to the story, I promise.**

 **Thank you for reading. Kitkat36912**


	8. O'Children

8

Life seemed to slow down after that. The weather got colder, sharper as winter began humming in the air, but it didn't matter.

El had discovered it was fun having a boyfriend. It was fun getting kisses whenever she wanted. It was fun teasing him about old baby photos. It was fun when his parents went out and they had the house to themselves.

In turn, Mike realised he was enjoying El's company more and more. There seemed to be endless layers to her personality.

`Why do you act so tough at school?' He asked once, when they were lying together on his bed. `You aren't, really.'

`I like being on my own.' El brushed his hair back from his forehead. `Mostly. If I act tough, no one talks to me.'

`Their loss.'

`Shut up!'

He wouldn't, so she pressed her mouth against his again. Questions. They were always dangerous. But it didn't matter 'cause she was so good at making them go away.

Mike staying with El so much wasn't purely from his crush. It helped him forget things, too. A lot of things. There was so much bad running through his head, knives and Troy and Will, if he didn't find something to distract him, he'd go insane.

* * *

It wasn't until early December when the snow began to fall. White, perfect flakes landed on the black, thick coats El and Max wore, and fell down the back of the flimsy jackets of their three companions.

`We should take some of this into the hospital,' Dustin said, scooping the freezing ice up off of the table they sat around.

`They won't let us,' Lucas said grimly. `If he gets pneumonia or something, he's definitely gonna…' then he bit his own tongue.

 _Die,_ in relation to Will, was now as forbidden as _queer_ or _fairy._

`Will likes snow, then?' Max broke through the silence.

`Loved it,' Mike said softly. Then he shook his head. `Can we talk about something else? Please? I just… want to avoid it. We can't do anything about him now.'

`Always the voice of hope,' Dustin said bitterly, wiping his damp hands on his jeans.

`Well, what _can_ we do? We don't even know where Troy is.'

El squeezed his hand. Mike was grateful for the distraction and forced his mind away from things he didn't want to remember. Like the boy with the skateboard who always seemed to vanish from Will's bedside whenever they showed up.

The snow got thicker, turning into a true blizzard. Max ducked her head under her hood, keeping it from mucking up her hair.

`One time…' Dustin again. `One time, when we were little, we made a snow-orc. Will had the idea to put icicles in for teeth.'

`He'll wake up,' Max said, for once a little gentle. `And even if he doesn't, it might be-'

Mike flinched. `Please, don't say for the best.'

That small, florescent-lit hospital room seemed to trap them all wherever they went, with all those machines beeping and wires and tubes trailing out of the boy at it's centre.

`Okay. We can change the subject,' Lucas said quietly, his eyes down.

To keep their minds off it they dragged schoolbooks out of their bags. El was nearing the end of _Romeo and Juliet_. She mouthed some of the words right there in the recess yard, loving the way they fizzed and tripped off her tongue.

`I'd like being an actress,' she said to Max, later. `When I'm older and done with school.'

`I thought you wanted to be a writer, Miss Best Composition.'

`Can't I be both? God, I love being in the eighties. Imagine if we were born ten years too early. We couldn't've done anything.' El squeezed her friend's hand. `Girl power and everything.'

Max laughed. `You're telekinetic. No one could've told you what to do. No one can.'

Then she paused. `Actually, could you get us some more soda?'

El rolled her eyes. `Okay, let's trade. I'll do the thing to help your lazy ass, and you have to answer my question. What's up with you and Lucas? You looked like you'd faint when you worked out Mike was with him at that party.'

Max puffed out her mouth, making a long pffff. `Nothing. I did kiss him. But kisses don't mean much. He just gave me his number and I'd have felt bad if I didn't take it.'

El shrugged. `Fair enough.'

`I didn't really like the kissing, honestly.'

`Well, he might just be a bad kisser.'

`No, I mean I really didn't like it.'

`Okay.' El wasn't sure why that was so significant. Max laughed finally, breaking the silence.

`Never mind. Point is, don't expect us to start acting like you and Wheeler. You two are just revolting- _ow!_ '

There was a soft thump when Max hit the carpet- more tingling silence- and then a very loud thump when the comic book she'd thrown connected with El's face.

* * *

And as that was happening, as the two girls were given a brief escape from their constant terror and fear, a lone boy in a hospital ward began quietly, gently, and without any concious thought, to die.

* * *

And as Will Byers' life slipped away Troy Harmer was trying to stay warm, wrapped up in all the blankets he could find. He was sleeping in a tiny fortress someone had put up long ago. There was a permanent, gnawing hunger at the centre of his belly these days.

 _I should turn myself in,_ he thought once. _They have to feed you in prison._

It was thoughts like that that made his resolve shake and the tears suddenly start into his eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Will. I'm sorry._

* * *

Mike flinched.

`Something bothering you?' Ted asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

Mike rubbed his chest, almost bent double. `No- I just-' his heart had hurt, that's what happened, but how would he explain that one to his dad?

`I'm fine.'

Then it came again, that horrible sharp pain. This time Mike hid it and dashed up to his room and slammed the door behind him, then curled up on the floor, tighter and tighter, trying to make the endless waves of pain go- they had to stop, they had to- he'd die if they didn't-

And as a heart monitor ran flat Mike was released from the pain.

He flattened out, breathing hard.

Will whispered out of life the way a candle blows out in the wind. The doctor stopped the defibrillators and seemed to slump whilst standing.

 _Gone._


End file.
